


save me a spot

by OrganizedWatermelon



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, S4E3: Asbestos Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedWatermelon/pseuds/OrganizedWatermelon
Summary: Deep down, David knows he can’t stop Patrick from coming to Asbestos Fest, but he can at least get some free pizza.***This is one of those ideas that wouldn’t leave my head until I wrote it down, so here, have this Asbestos Fest missing scene.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	save me a spot

“Hey, should we close up a little early today so we can go to your mom’s thing later?”

“Um, huh. Yeah. You don’t have to come to that.”

“What? David, I want to. We can sit together. It’ll be fun.”

“I think you and I have very different definitions of fun.” David pauses a beat. “Also, we couldn’t sit together,” David turns away to straighten a bottle that doesn’t need to be straightened and lowers his voice almost to a whisper, “because I’m kinda performing at it.”

“You’re what?!” Patrick leans back against the doorway to the back room and crosses his arms. “Well, that settles it. I’m closing early and coming to watch.”

“Mmm, but you hate closing early. You said it’s bad for business. And once the town sees what my mother and I are about to do, we’ll be lucky if any of them come in here ever again.”

“You’re performing _with_ your mom?” Patrick knew he wasn’t doing himself any favors by being unable to hide his expression of pure glee, but what was their relationship if not founded on good-natured ribbing? 

“Yeah, look,” David says quickly. “She was on the verge of a total meltdown and it’s best to stop them before they spiral completely out of control. Unless you want to be the one to drag her out of the closet this time.”

“Well, I think it’s very sweet of you to help your mom like this. And you’re probably right, it’s bad for business to just be randomly closed whenever we want.” 

David eyes him suspiciously over the sweater he decided needed refolding. Patrick had turned his attention to his phone. 

“So that’s it then? You’re _not_ going to close early to watch me humiliate myself in front of the whole town? Gotta say, I expected more insistence on your part. Seems like the kind of thing you’d latch onto and tease me about relentlessly.” Patrick had yet to look up from his phone. “And now you’re just ignoring me? OK.”

“What? Sorry, David.” Patrick set his phone face down on the counter. “To answer your question, no, I’m not going to close early, but yes, I’m absolutely coming to watch you.” Patrick leans his elbows on the counter and points at his phone. “That was your sister, she’s going to save me a spot. If I just do a quick clean up, I should be able to get there just in time without sacrificing any business hours.” He lets a shit-eating grin spread across his face as David buries his in the sweater he was still holding. 

“Ugh fine, you can come,” he groans into the sweater. “I suppose it’s probably better to just get it over with anyway.” 

“Get what over with?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “David, it’ll be fine,” he makes his way around the counter. “If I haven’t made it abundantly clear, I’m kinda super into you and there’s not much you could do that would change that at the moment.” David rolls his eyes as Patrick grabs him by the shoulders and turns him to face him. 

“I’ll even buy you dinner after.”

“About that, um, if you suddenly find me repulsive, I won’t be surprised or hold it against you so don’t, like, pick out a restaurant yet.” Patrick smiles up at him in that way he does and David closes his eyes and tilts his head back. “But, um, we should get take out because it’ll take a while to get my hair back to normal and I don’t need any more people than necessary to see me like that.”

“For someone who doesn’t really want me to come, you’re not making your case very well.” Patrick lets his arms drop from David’s shoulders to his waist and pulls him a little closer for a kiss. David sinks into it for a second before he carefully extracts himself from Patrick’s hold. 

“So I actually need to go … get ready … for the … thing. I told my mom we could run through it once or twice. But _this_ ,” David gestures widely between them, “has been fun and it was nice knowing you.” 

“Uh huh,” Patrick chuckles as David gathers his things and heads for the door. 

“Pepperoni extra cheese on the pizza?” Patrick calls after him as he’s about to open the door to leave. David huffs, pulls the door open and steps outside without looking back. He stops, turns, pokes his head back in the store and looks at Patrick, back behind the counter now, shit-eating grin still on his face. 

“Yes, obviously, and get garlic knots and one of those cookie sundae things and a bottle of wine.” David starts to leave again, then adds, “I guess two bottles if you want some too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually think David is done working for the day and starts getting ready immediately after he says he’s going to plug in his hair straightener, but if Alexis’s high school graduation is in July and November is the dead of summer, then we can pretend David was just on his lunch break and went back to the store for a bit.


End file.
